Seduction at First Sight
by wara ningyo
Summary: AU. Tezuka is a tennis star and Fuji is a lounge singer. Tezuka and Fuji's eyes met so many times. But when Fuji tries to make a move, Tezuka rejected his advances. However, can Tezuka stand the seduction? WARNING! TezuFuji  YAOI. Huge LEMON tree ahead!


**Title**: Seduction at First Sight  
**Pairing**: Tezuka x Fuji  
**Genre**: AU, Romance  
**Rating/Warning**: NC-17/ Cross-dressing Fuji  
**Summary**: Their eyes met one too many times which is more than enough to be considered as flirting. But when Fuji make a move, Tezuka rejected his advances. However, can Tezuka stand the seduction?

**A/N**: This is my second NC-17 fic! Its hard to write smutty scenes but when it comes to Tezuka and Fuji, I'll find a way ^_^. Anyway, Please enjoy this! *covers face with palms*

* * *

It's the last song for tonight. Fuji glanced at the bespectacled man sitting at the bar. Their eyes met several times while Fuji was singing. The sound of the piano in the background and the atmosphere made his heart thump. The hotel where Fuji worked as a lounge singer often gets visits from famous people, but this is the first time the well-known tennis star, Tezuka Kunimitsu was here.

Fuji stepped down from the stage and headed to the bar. The stools at the bar were empty except for the one Tezuka Kunimitsu occupied. Still, Fuji decided to sit a few stools away from the man that had caught his eyes. Fuji pulled the barstool back and sat down. His mini sky-blue tunic rose up above his thigh, revealing more skin. He didn't bother to pull it back down. He started wearing female clothing ever since he began work here six months ago. He never planned to cross-dress, but because of his feminine voice, the manager had requested that he dress up as a woman.

Fuji signaled for the bartender. He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to the man with a smile. The bartender nodded and went off to do as he asked.

"One honey cocktail for you, sir," the bartender placed a honey colored drink in a cocktail glass down in front of Tezuka. The tennis star's brows knitted together.

"I didn't order this," he said in his usual calm manner.

"It's from that person over there." The bartender indicated with a turn of the head towards Fuji who had just gotten up from his seat. Fuji glanced at Tezuka. His blue eyes met Tezuka's hazel ones for the umpteenth time that night. Fuji smiled and gracefully strode away, making it look like a signal for Tezuka to follow him. Tezuka shifted his view back to the drink in front of him. There was a note slid under the coaster. He unfolded it and read the message;

_I'll wait for you by the elevator_.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fuji leaned back against the wall beside the elevator. The wait was short as he soon sighted a familiar figure approaching. Fuji smiled in victory. He never went as far as seducing people, but tonight was a little different. The presence of the stoic man at the bar had brought out the inner fox in him.

"You took a while, I was getting cold waiting here."

Tezuka looked at the figure that was waiting for him. The tiny dress would make anybody feel cold. "A coat will make you warmer. Thanks for the drink, I'll take my leave now," he said nonchalantly.

"I see." Fuji didn't anticipate that kind of reply. Perhaps his seducing skills were not good enough or it could be that his target had a stone heart. If Fuji was disappointed, he didn't let it show on his face. He gave his best smile with his eyes closed and kept his pride. "Have a wonderful evening. By the way, congratulations on winning the tennis tournament. I love watching you play, but my TV at home is broken. I hope I can get it fixed before your next match."

"Aah."

Fuji pressed the down button for Tezuka and turned back towards the lounge. After a couple of steps, he stopped and bent down to unbuckle his shoe strap. The four-inch white stilettos were killing his feet. He unbuckled the strap around his other ankle and took the shoes off. It's relieving to finally be able to walk on flat surface.

Tezuka's eyes involuntarily followed Fuji's figure. When the lounge singer bent down to take off his shoes, Tezuka sweat-dropped. He could trace the shape of Fuji's buttocks underneath the satin tunic. He swallowed a gulp as he took in the smooth alabaster thighs, now exposed for him to see.

The elevator dinged when it reached the top floor they were on. Fuji turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. He was suddenly grabbed by a hand and pulled inside the elevator. The next thing he knew, a pair of strong arms was wrapped around his waist and his lips were pressed against the surprisingly soft, moist ones of his abductor.

"I thought you were leaving?" Fuji asked breathlessly.

"I am, with you."

Fuji smiled as they shared another bruising kiss. They practically ran from the elevator to the front door of Tezuka's suite. Hurriedly, the taller man inserted the keycard and pushed the door open. Once it closed behind them, he pushed Fuji against the door and they returned to ravishing each others' lips. Fuji tilted his head to the side, giving Tezuka access to his neck, as the latter planted feather-like yet passionate kisses from his neck down to his jaw, leaving a trail of saliva brunette's eyes went wide when something hard pressed against his stomach and a soft moan escaped his mouth.

"You're so beautiful." Tezuka whispered in his ear. He licked and softly bit on Fuji's earlobe. Regaining his senses, Fuji pushed Tezuka away from him. He looked troubled, as if he did something wrong. Tezuka was dumbfounded. Did he say something offensive?

Fuji bit his lower lip. How could he make such a mistake? Tezuka didn't know that he is a guy. If they had continued, both of them would be in for further embarrassment. Tezuka tried to reach for Fuji, only to get his hand slapped aside.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to deceive you." Fuji apologized.

Tezuka stopped the other man before he could reach for the doorknob. "You're apologizing, but I don't know what I should forgive you for."

"Fuji Syusuke," said the trembling brunette. Tezuka frowned. "My name is Fuji Syusuke. I'm not a girl," he finally confessed. He looked up and stared into the eyes behind the spectacles, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

Tezuka sighed, releasing the knob. He lifted Fuji's chin and gently ran his thumb over the swollen lips. "What gives you the idea that I thought you're a girl?"

"You called me beautiful."

"Can't the same adjective be used for a male who is breathtakingly beautiful?"

"Y-you know I'm a guy?**"**

"I saw you came out from the men's room earlier at the bar. Besides, no women have chests as flat as this."

"Ah!" Fuji's face reddened when Tezuka's hands accidentally brushed his nipple under the dress. He saw the smirk on the taller man's face and it made his heart thump furiously inside his ribcage. He never knew the tennis star could make other expressions aside from his usual stoic look.

Tezuka took Fuji's hands and walked to the bed where he sat down at the corner and pulled Fuji down on his lap. "Now, where were we?"

Tezuka didn't waste any second to continue where they left off. Fuji's hot cavern was inviting his invasion. Their tongues battled for a while before Fuji let out a sweet sigh as Tezuka sucked the tip of his flesh. It encouraged the sportsman to explore deeper. While kissing, Fuji loosened his arms around Tezuka and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulder. When that was done, the brunette moved his hands to other's chest, undoing the buttons of the dress shirt one by one. Fuji marveled at the sculptured body as he ran his fingers on over the contours of the other man's chest.

Tezuka, not wanting to lose to Fuji begin touching him as well. His hands slowly made its way up to the milky thighs. His hard on was pressing and rubbing against Fuji, creating friction. Fuji was hard too, he could tell from the bulge underneath the skirt.

They broke the kiss and desperately gasped for air. Tezuka's hands were still at work. He snaked them under Fuji's dress where they eventually found their way to his butt. He cupped the firm cheeks in his palms and gently squeezed them. Listening to Fuji's sultry moans made him even bold. He lapped the nub that was surfacing on the fully clothed chest and twisted the other using his fingers.

"S-stop. It hurts!" Fuji shivered. The fabric was rubbing against his nipples, making it a little bit painful.

Tezuka ignored the cry. He turned to the other nub and playfully nipped it over the fabric. Fuji continued to protest but did nothing to stop the other man. When Tezuka was done, there were two wet spots left on the dress.

"This is rented. I won't get a refund if there're stains." Fuji pouted his lips. Swiftly, Tezuka pulled the dress off the small body and threw it on the floor. "That's better." Fuji grinned.

The tennis player laid his new lover on the bed and viewed him from head to toe. The brunette looked so beautiful beneath him, and the places where he sucked on earlier were deep red.

"You wore panties?" he asked as his eyes stopped at Fuji's lower body. The white seamless panties fitted perfectly on his hip bone.

"I can't wear men's underwear with dresses, its ugly."

"Can I take if off now? It's already wet."

"Not until you take off yours."

With a growl, Tezuka peeled off his dark maroon dress shirt and unzipped his pants. His arousal jutted out and stood painfully erected as it was released from its confinement. Fuji's eyes were fixed on the sight. By the look of it, he won't be able to stand up on the stage for long tomorrow night.

Fuji licked his lips. He was the one who wanted it in the first place, since the moment their eyes met at the bar. It doesn't matter if is labeled as promiscuous for hitting off with a guy he just met, but Tezuka Kunimitsu is not a stranger. The brunette watched every single match that he played. Fuji is a fan of his. No, he instantly fell in love with Tezuka while watching him play!

Tezuka cast his glasses aside. He doesn't need it when Fuji's voluptuous ass was in front of him, waving from left to right. The panty that was in the way before was strewn halfway across the room. They were both fully naked, with nothing covering them except for Tezuka's rigid organ that was inside Fuji's warm mouth. He moaned as Fuji sucked and licked on his shaft. It took him a great effort to stop from thrusting inside the hot cavern. Trying to distract himself, Tezuka spread the butt cheeks in front of him. His drool almost dripped out of his mouth when he was greeted by a lovely pinkish ringlet. He traced the lines with the tip of his tongue, earning a delightful moan from his partner.

"Te-Tezuka san, that tickles." A flushed face looked at him.

"Call me Kunimitsu, Syusuke."

"Kunimitsu-ah!" Fuji was startled. Tezuka's tongue probed inside him and it went deeper each time. Fuji couldn't take it anymore. His body was too sensitive. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck. "Kunimitsu, I hate waiting. Hurry, make love to me." Fuji begged with his big sapphire eyes. Call it lust or hormones, but Fuji wanted Tezuka and he wanted him now.

Taking up the invitation with pleasure, Tezuka toppled Fuji and pinned him down on the bed. He doesn't remember why he rejected the brunette's advances earlier, but he was glad he took the offer in the end.

Fuji's breathing became labored. The mix of nervousness and excitement was something new for him. Nobody ever made him feel that way.

Tezuka seemed to read his mind. He showered Fuji's ethereal body with butterfly kisses and soft bites. It somehow helped to relaxed the smaller guy a little.

"Please be gentle with me. It's my first time."

Tezuka's eyes almost popped out from their sockets. A virgin and a seductress just don't click. Then again, Fuji is not a seductress since he's a man. He just happened to be deliciously seductive and a virgin, which really turned Tezuka on. Spreading Fuji's legs aside, he soothed the smaller man with sweet words. Tezuka then positioned himself at Fuji's entrance and tried his best not to force it in because it might hurt his lover. Moans were escaping Fuji's lips as he penetrated deeper. They didn't have any lube, but Fuji was so wet and both of them were dripping with precum. His length slowly disappeared inch by inch and soon, Tezuka was fully buried inside the tight hole.

"Syusuke, are you alright?" Tezuka leaned forward to touch Fuji's face. There were tears in his eyes and Tezuka kissed it away.

Fuji nodded. The pain was almost unbearable but that was not the only sensation he felt. Pleasure rippled throughout his body like electric waves. He didn't know whether Tezuka felt the same, but being taken by the person he was in love with made Fuji's mind go blank. He only wanted to feel Tezuka.

"I'll move now."

Fuji let out a passionate scream as Tezuka withdrew and rammed himself back in. It took a while before Fuji relaxed and their intercourse went smoothly. Tezuka lifted Fuji's thighs and rested it on his own. That way he got better access into Fuji and entered deeper. The place where they were connected made lovely squelching sounds as he moved. Tezuka could tell Fuji was close to coming. The ring muscles are tightening around him, massaging his shaft from inside.

"Kunimitsu, I can't…hya~!" Fuji arched his back when Tezuka hit that special spot within him. He cried when Tezuka aimed for it again, making the lithe brunette writhe on the bed.

Taking it as a good sign, Tezuka searched for the love spot again and attacked it mercilessly. He moved one hand to Fuji's arousal, pumping it up and down to give him the same pleasure he was feeling. It didn't take long before Fuji reached his limits. As Tezuka pulled out and plunged into Fuji in one go, the smaller man arched his back, releasing all the sexual desires he held in for so long. Feeling the tight muscles clamped around him, Tezuka too came after a couple more thrusts, filling Fuji's inside with his essence.

He fell on top of the beautiful figure beneath him, making sure the other didn't get crushed. He lifted his head, looking into the wet blue eyes that drowned him in passion. They kissed, tongues mingling, emitting sweet sighs and not bothering about a single thing.

"I love you…" A soft whisper escaped from Fuji's lips before his eyes fluttered close and he surrendered to a deep slumber.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Good morning." Fuji greeted Tezuka with his sweet voice. He was rather surprised to wake up and see the tennis star still there, reading a book beside him on the bed. "I thought you'd be long gone by now," he said, a little amused.

"If I recall correctly, this is my room." The hazel-eyed man replied without smiling, but he was not cold.

"You could easily get a new room."

"And why would I do that?"

Fuji averted his eyes. "To get rid of a one-night stand."

Tezuka put away his book and crawled on top of Fuji. He already had some pants on. He lifted Fuji's chin and stared into the blue orbs. He was almost lost in it. "I don't have a one-night stand to get rid of, I only have you." He tucked Fuji's hair behind his ears.

"And what does that makes me?"

"I'm not sure. But last night you made me realized the feeling of loving somebody." Tezuka almost choke on his cheesiness. He never said words like that to anybody before.

"You mean, sex? I'm not as experienced as you, so I don't know if there's any difference."

"Experienced? Last night with you was my first time."

"What?" Fuji almost jumped. "Then how come you're so good at it?" Fuji blushed upon remembering their activities last night and realizing that he was still naked under the covers.

Tezuka leaned forward and pecked Fuji's lips. The sweet taste made him crave for more. "I'm glad you felt good, because I felt the same way. By the way, last night I didn't get to answer you since you fell asleep instantly."

"What was that?" The petite brunette caught their fingers together and interlaced them. He liked how his small hand fitted perfectly in Tezuka's.

"I don't know if this is what you call love, but if it is, I might be really in love with you. Would you be my lover?"

"What would you do if I reject your proposal, like what you did to me in the beginning?"

Tezuka smirked. "Then I guess I will have to change your mind, like how you changed mine." He fervently claimed Fuji's lips just like he did many times before. Fuji has no room to protest and even if he did, he wouldn't be so foolish to do that. After all, it's not every day Tezuka Kunimitsu pops out of the sports channel and ask people to be his lover. Only one particular cross-dressing lounge singer managed to captivate him upon first sight.

* * *

-**owari**-

**A/N**: If you don't suffer from a major nosebleed, please be kind and leave a comment!


End file.
